Let Me Go
by Shu Qiao Lian
Summary: Hanya sekedar cerita fiksi tentang bagaimana Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menjalani kehidupan mereka setelah skandal Sungmin dan So Eun yang akan menikah terkuak. Forever KyuMin go away Kim Sa Eun (Sorry) - mian kalau sedikit bertentangan dengan aslinya, ini hanya sebuah cerita fiksi . . .


**Let Me Go**

**KyuMin scene 'bout the wedding of Sungmin and Kim Sa Eun**

**Summary : hanya sekedar cerita fiksi tentang bagaimana Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menjalani kehidupan mereka setelah skandal Sungmin dan Sa Eun yang akan menikah terkuak.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**but**

**Happy Reading chingu (JOYers + ELF)  
><strong>

**.**

**...**

**.**

"Sudah sangat heboh ya" lirih seorang namja muda dengan perawakan tinggi itu sambil menatap berita di layar laptopnya. Sakit hati? Sepertinya dia sudah sering merasakannya sejak kemarin, jadi dia tidak terlalu terkejut lagi dengan berita ini.

"Chukae ne Lee Sungmin" lirihnya lagi sambil mematikan laptopnya. Sekarang dia butuh bantuan siapa lagi untuk menjadi teman curhatnya, dia tidak mungkin membebani Changmin terus terusan kan. Setelah kemarin dia menyeret paksa Changmin untuk menemaninya liburan di Jeju dan curhat habis habisan padanya.

Cho Kyuhyun, namja tampan itu hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil mencoba untuk tersenyum walau bibirnya bergetar. Dia jauh lebih tegar dari sebelumnya kan, dia tak lagi membanting semua barang barang di kamarnya, tak lagi memaki sosok namja manis yang baru saja dia lihat di berita. Dia sudah mampu mengontrol emosinya yang berlebih dulu, karena dia sadar cepat atau lambat berita ini akan datang juga.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya, memakai kacamata hitam kesayangannya dan mulai berjalan keluar dari kamar. Kamar yang kini makin sepi sejak Sungmin teman sekamarnya memutuskan untuk tak lagi tinggal di dorm. Dia bisa apa, toh Sungmin bukan sesuatu yang mutlak miliknya. Sungmin masih punya keluarga yang pastinya punya hak lebih daripada dirinya. Dan lagi Sungmin bebas untuk menentukan pilihan hidupnya.

"Kenangan biarlah jadi kenangan" kata Kyuhyun sambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

Dia akan memulai hari barunya yang tanpa Sungmin ini. Mungkin akan lebih sulit dari yang Ia bayangkan tapi lebih baik Ia mulai mencoba kan, daripada terus terpuruk pada hal yang akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Hei Kyu, mau kemana kau?" sapa Donghae yang tak sengaja lewat di depan kamar Kyuhyun.

"Aku mau jalan jalan keluar" jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan, aku ikut ya?" kata Donghae.

"Mian Hyung, aku sedang ingin sendiri dulu, bisa kan?" kata Kyuhyun dengan sedikit lembut, oke ini bukan Kyuhyun yang biasanya kan. Kyuhyun yang biasanya pasti lebih ceria dan tak pernah bersikap sopan pada Donghae. Tapi sekarang, Kyuhyun terlihat lelah dan berkata sangat formal pada Donghae.

"Sorry, aku tidak pernah menerima jawaban tidak" kata Donghae sambil menarik Kyuhyun turun ke lantai bawah.

**.**

**...**

**.**

Sampai di lantai bawah Donghae langsung menyuruh Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya, Donghae akan menyetir mobil? Itu hal yang cukup mengkhawatirkan untuknya kan. Seluruh member juga tahu kalau Donghae tidak bisa mengemudikan mobil dengan baik, jadi kalau sekarang Donghae yang mengemudi mungkin saja hidup mereka berdua yang jadi taruhannya.

"Sudah masuk saja, jangan banyak berpikir" kata Donghae sambil memaksa Kyuhyun masuk ke mobil.

**Deg**

Mata Kyuhyun menangkap sosok namja manis yang tadi dia lihat diberita, sekarang sedang duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Semoga sukses ~ " seru Donghae yang sedang berlari masuk kembali ke dalam gedung.

"Tidak mau memukulku Kyu, atau menampar mungkin seperti saat itu" kata Sungmin dengan nada sedih.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya, bukan ini jalan jalan santai yang Ia inginkan. Dia benar benar butuh sendiri, dan bukan dihadapkan lagi oleh sosok yang cukup membuatnya jadi gila belakangan ini. Ia bahkan lebih memilih untuk mengganggu Changmin dan diceramahi oleh namja jangkung itu daripada sekarang ini, duduk di dalam mobil bersama Sungmin.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya Kyu, jalan kita mungkin hanya sampai di sini, sebentar lagi aku akan menikah dan kuharap kau merestuiku"

"Kalau kau hanya mau mengatakan soal itu, kurasa lebih baik aku keluar dari mobilmu" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada yang datar. Tak ada kemarahan atau kekecewaan yang terdengar dari suara Kyuhyun, hanya datar tanpa ekspresi.

Hening, tak ada yang berbicara lagi setelah itu. Hingga Kyuhyun berinisiatif untuk segera keluar dari dalam mobil Sungmin. Tapi tangan kanan Sungmin langsung menghalangi Kyuhyun pergi.

"Bukan soal apa yang akan kau lakukan Lee Sungmin, tapi ini soal perasaan yang kau korbankan, aku sudah cukup bisa melepasmu tapi sepertinya kau malah mengencangkan ikatanmu padaku" kata Kyuhyun yang tangan kirinya sudah di pegang Sungmin dengan erat bahkan semakin erat.

"Aku sulit melakukan ini Kyu" kata Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca kacanya. Tapi sayangnya Kyuhyun terlalu sakit hati untuk memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin hingga Ia lebih senang menatap deretan mobil di samping kanannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata sulit kalau nyatanya kalian sudah merencanakan semuanya" kata Kyuhyun menanggapi.

Sungmin diam tapi pegangan tangannya masih mengencang, Kyuhyun benar, dirinya masih terus mengikat Kyuhyun dalam hatinya dan tak ingin melepaskan namja tampan itu untuk orang lain. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri mengencani yeoja lain, itu sangat egois sekali. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia juga mencintai Kyuhyun dan juga mencintai Sa Eun. Mereka berdua adalah sosok terbaik dalam hidupnya kini.

Terkesan kurang ajar, namun hatinya tak bisa dipungkiri. Cintanya terbagi dua, dan dia harus memilih. Jalan normal atau sebaliknya.

Dan sekarang dia telah memilih untuk menjalani hidupnya dengan normal, tapi siapa yang tahu bagaimana hati seseorang. Sungmin memilih kenormalan untuk menjalani hidupnya karena tuntutan keluarga dan kodratnya sebagai namja, sedangkan hatinya sebaliknya. Sungminlah disini yang paling tertekan, batinnya terus berperang, dan sekarang fans menghujatnya. Ia ingin Kyuhyun mengertinya, namun Ia sadar telah menyakiti hati namja itu dengan sangat dalam.

Air matanya menetes turun dengan derasnya, dia sudah tidak kuat menghadapi ini semua. Tapi ini resiko yang harus Ia ambil.

Kyuhyun berbalik dan mendapati Sungmin telah menangis deras, hatinya ikut tersentuh mendapati pujaan hatinya kini sangat rapuh dan butuh pengertiannya. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun memeluknya dengan erat.

"Lepaskan aku hyung, jalani kehidupanmu dengan Sa Eun dan aku akan bahagia untuk kalian" kata Kyuhyun di sela isakannya yang lirih. Kyuhyun terlalu dewasa sebagai magnae, dia lebih memilih mengorbankan kehidupannya untuk kebahagian orang yang dicintainya. Itulah cinta sejati yang sesungguhnya.

"Kau bodoh! Bagaimana bisa aku bahagia sedangkan aku sudah menyakiti hatimu" kata Sungmin dengan sesenggukan.

"Kau sendiri tadi yang bilang padaku bahwa jalan kita sudah sampai disini, tapi kenapa kau mengingkari kata katamu sendiri Min"

Kata Kyuhyun sambil melepas pelukannya pada Sungmin. Ia bisa melihat wajah Sungmin dengan sangat dekat, matanya sembab dan pancaran matanya buram tak secerah dulu. Wajahnya nampak lelah dan itu sangat kentara, Kyuhyun sedih melihat itu semua. _Angel_-nya sudah tak bersinar secerah dulu.

_**Love that once hung on the wall**_

_**Used to mean something, but now it means nothing**_

_**The echoes are gone in the hall**_

_**But I still remember, the pain of december **_

_**Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say**_

_**I'm sorry it's too late**_

"Cinta kita sudah saatnya berakhir hyung, tak ada lagi yang tersisa dari setiap cerita manis kita, kau harus melanjutkan cerita ini bersama yang lain dan aku pula akan begitu" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan menghapus air mata Sungmin yang terus mengalir tidak berhenti.

_**I'm breaking free from these memories**_

_**Gotta let it go, just let it go**_

_**I've said goodbye**_

_**Set it all on fire**_

_**Gotta let it go, just let it go**_

"Ini sangat sulit Kyu, ku mohon jangan biarkan aku pergi, ikat aku dalam cintamu Kyu, ku mohon" kata Sungmin. Tapi Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng.

"Mian hyung, ini sudah sangat terlambat bagi kita, kenapa dulu kau melakukan ini kalau akhirnya kau yang menyesal dan tersakiti" jawab Kyuhyun yang membuat bahu Sungmin melorot lemas.

Ini salahnya sepenuhnya, Ia terlalu tergiur keindahan Sa Eun dulu dan akhirnya harus terjebak dalam labirin yang Ia buat sendiri. Ia melupakan Kyuhyun yang terus setia padanya hanya untuk kesenangan pribadinya. Pertemuan saat itu memang tidak bisa di hindarkan, di saat Ia tidak yakin akan pernikahan ini tapi kedua keluarga telah menyetujui. Ia bisa apa selain ikut menyetujuinya.

Saat ini Ia belum siap untuk membeberkan semuanya, tapi orang tuanya terus mendesak untuk segera mengumumkan. Hingga akhirnya dia sendiri yang mengkonfirmasi ke media tentang pernikahannya.

_**You came back to find I was gone**_

_**And that place is empty, like the hole that was left in me**_

_**Like we were nothing at all**_

_**It's not that you meant to me**_

_**Thought we were meant to be**_

"Jangan bicara seperti itu Kyu, aku minta maaf jika itu terjadi tapi sungguh Kyu aku tak mau ini terjadi begitu cepat, aku mau kita bersama Kyu, ku mohon jangan melepaskanku" isak Sungmin sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Jika kau seperti ini kasihan Sa Eun dan keluargamu hyung, mereka jelas sudah sangat bahagia akan menerima menantu seorang yeoja dan mungkin seorang cucu" kata Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan Sungmin dengan mengesampingkan perasaannya yang terluka dalam.

"Kau membuat mereka masuk dalam kehidupan kita hyung dan mungkin ini sudah saatnya kau menjalani kehidupan sebagai namja normal dengan ikhlas" kata Kyuhyun lagi kini dengan meneteskan air mata.

Sungmin melemas, padahal Ia sudah siapkan segala pertahanannya untuk berbicara dengan Kyuhyun. Mencoba untuk melepaskan namja itu dari hidupnya, tapi hatinya tak sejalan dengan pikirannya. Perasaan cintanya malah datang dan membuatnya tak ingin melepaskan Kyuhyun dari hatinya. Dan kini Ia malah ingin Kyuhyun tak melepaskannya, mencoba mempertahankannya dan terus mencintainya.

_**I've broken free from those memories**_

_**I've let it go, I've let it go**_

_**And two goodbyes, lend you this new life**_

_**Don't let me go, don't let me go**_

_**Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go**_

"Tak bisakah kau mempertahankanku Kyu, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu" kata Sungmin.

"Masih ada Sa Eun yang akan menggantikan tempatku hyung" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ku mohon Kyu, jangan seperti ini, lakukan sesuatu untuk kita" seru Sungmin sambil memegang kedua tangan Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Melakukan apa lagi hyung? Tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk kita, semuanya sudah terlambat" kata Kyuhyun dengan lemah.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat hingga setitik darah muncul dan mulai mewarnai bibir pinknya. Kyuhyun terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Sungmin, Ia mencoba melepaskan pegangan Sungmin untuk menghapus darah di bibir indahnya. Tapi Sungmin tak mau melepasnya dan terus memegang dengan erat tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ada yang bisa kita lakukan Kyu" kata Sungmin.

"Sudahlah hyung semuanya sudah terlambat" kata Kyuhyun.

"Katakan kau tak mencintaiku dan itu sudah cukup impas untuk aku bisa melepasmu" kata Sungmin yang langsung membuat Kyuhyun terkejut.

Jujur, Kyuhyun tak akan bisa mengucapkan kata itu, dia masih sangat mencintai Sungmin dan sejujurnya tak ingin melepaskannya. Tapi keadaanlah yang memaksanya untuk melakukan ini semua, kalau dia tidak cepat bertindak maka hatinya akan jauh berkali kali lipat sakitnya dan akan semakin sulit untuknya bisa melepas Sungmin.

"Perpisahan yang akan kita lalui berat hyung, mungkin aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu karena nyatanya aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi ku mohon padamu hyung lepaskan aku, pikirkan perasaanku yang sangat terluka ini" kata Kyuhyun sambil memandang Sungmin sendu.

"Aku akan katakan pada semua orang bahwa aku mencintaimu Kyu" kata Sungmin sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangannya dan membuat Sungmin terkejut hingga mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Kyuhyun. Tatapan mata kecewa yang langsung menyambut Sungmin, apa Kyuhyun tak mau hidup bersama dengannya hingga dia malah kecewa dengan kata kata Sungmin barusan.

"Kalau kau melakukan hal itu aku yakin kau tak akan pernah melihatku lagi hyung" kata Kyuhyun dengan datarnya.

"Tapi Kyu aku sudah cukup gila dengan semua ini dan sekarang kau tak mau hidup bersamaku, apa lagi yang . . . " Kyuhyun langsung menaruh jari telunjuknya di atas bibir Sungmin.

"Aku bukannya tak mau untuk hidup bersamamu hyung, tapi kalau kau melakukan hal itu, sama saja kau menggali kuburan kita berdua hyung, biarlah semuanya seperti ini dulu kita jalani apa adanya, jikalau nanti ada yang bisa aku lakukan akan aku lakukan, tapi semua itu butuh proses hyung" kata Kyuhyun lembut.

"Ingat hyung, cinta kita ini masih sulit diterima, para fans saja kecewa dengan hubunganmu dengan Sa Eun lalu bagaimana dengan hubungan sejenis seperti ini" kata Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin langsung memeluk Kyuhyun, menangis keras di dada bidang namja yang Ia cintai ini. Dia tak tahu kalau Kyuhyun telah memikirkan semuanya, hingga tak mengambil sebuah jalan buntu. Kyuhyun bahkan lebih dewasa dibanding dengan dirinya yang berstatus hyung ini.

"Aku mungkin tak bisa berjanji untuk mempertahankanmu hyung, tapi biarlah aku berusaha melakukannya, mian aku terlalu keras kepala tadi" kata Kyuhyun dengan lirih.

**_I let it go, and now I know_**

**_A brand new life, this tale is rude_**

**_Where it's right, you always know_**

**_So this time, I won't let go_**

**_There's only one thing left here to say_**

**_Love's never too late_**

"Aku sejujurnya sulit untuk melepasmu hyung, rasa cinta yang kumiliki padamu sangat besar hingga aku tak bisa membendungnya lagi" lirih Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis dalam sela sela tangisnya, Ia bahagia akhirnya Kyuhyun mau berusaha untuk mempertahankannya. Katakanlah sekarang dirinya egois ingin terus mempertahankan Kyuhyun dan Sa Eun. Tapi dia sebenarnya hanya ingin meyakinkan dirinya saja, siapa yang sebenarnya akan bertahan untuk terus bersamanya, walau hatinya sebenarnya sudah ada jawabannya, Kyuhyun.

Namja itulah yang Sungmin inginkan, dia bahkan lebih mencintai Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Jangan lepaskan aku Kyu, aku jauh lebih mencintaimu" lirih Sungmin.

_**Won't let you go, don't let me go**_

_**Won't let you go, don't let me go**_

_**(Let Me Go - Avril Lavigne feat Chad Kroeger)**_

Mungkin saja ini belum berakhir, karena kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti hyung, biarlah kita jalani semuanya dulu dan mungkin saja akan ada jalan lain untuk kita, batin Kyuhyun.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Sedih dan kecewa, mungkin bukan cuma aku saja yang merasakannya kan. Tapi bila ini yang harus terjadi pasti Sungmin juga sudah memikirkannya dari A-Z resikonya, termasuk akan menyakiti hati Kyuhyun.<strong>

**Tapi ayolah, kita kan belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, apa yang membuat Sungmin mengumumkan pernikahannya dengan Sa Eun. Kita juga tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam hatinya, dan kita juga tidak bisa apa apa kan. Apa yang membuat ini terjadi dan kenapa bisa terjadi, kita tidak ada di sana kan saat semua ini berlangsung, kita hanya tahu dari media. Apa drama percintaan ini hanyalah sebuah skenario atau bukan.  
><strong>

**Aku sendiri sangat kecewa bahkan menangis seharian *oke ini lebay. Kita saja seperti ini bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun, apa yang terjadi dengannya. Bagaimana perasaannya, mungkin dia juga tidak bisa apa apa lagi. **

**Kita berdoa yang terbaik saja bagi mereka, tapi aku tetap berharap KyuMin bukan Min dan Sa Eun. **

***thanks buat yang ngoreksi, udah tak ganti namanya :)**


End file.
